Plankton's Experiment: The Sugar Rush
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: As punishment for messing with the Bikini Bottomites, Plankton has been chucked through a strange warp to a different world. He ends up in the sugary land of Sugar Rush, and inadvertently bumps into Candlehead. How will he be able to experiment with his strange green substance when he's suppose to be helping out the Sugar Russians with their problems? Luck, and lots of it.
1. Welcome To Sugar Rush!

**Plankton's Experiment: The Sugar Rush  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, even though I didn't actually update it at all until just recently, Plankton's Experiment has finally finished, and now, it's time for Plankton to be exposed to bizarre universes far beyond what his little eye can handle. Let's see if he can hilariously attempt to manage stomach cuteness and sugary goodness dailed up to eleven.

Disclaimer: Plankton belongs to Nick. Sugar Rush and everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

_Sheldon J. Plankton has caused a lot of mayhem back in Bikini Bottom. As a result of his latest scheme, he was tossed into a portal that could take him literally anywhere. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea of what he was about to get himself into..._

"Ugh... where am I?" Plankton muttered, placing his right stubby green hand on his head as he got up. He still had his odd blue backpack and yellow shorts on, with his green substance still having plenty of juice left in it. He looked down at the ground, to see it was yellowish. He sniffed it, his eye widening as he realized how nice it smelled. "The ground smells like cinnamon buns..." He shuddered as he held himself. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, several karts came zooming down the path. Plankton screamed as he tried to dodge the karts, but he got flattened like a pancake yet again, groaning in pain as he blinked.

"Ugh... why does everyone have to step on the small guy?" Plankton groaned as he tried getting up, but failed.

Suddenly, the northern winds blew Plankton off the ground and into the air. causing him to soar all over Sugar Rush. Plankton then landed right on top of the finish line, with the racers all passing it as the race was over.

"What is going on?" Plankton asked, still trying to get himself back into normal shape. He finally popped himself back to normal, only to fall off the finish gate and land on top of one of the racer's head. He groaned, popping out of the vanilla icing as he shook his head, sniffing it as his lone eye widened. "What am I on...?"

Candlehead looked up, curious as to what fell on her head. She and Plankton locked eyes. Both screamed in terror, with Candlehead running about as she jumped out of her kart, running towards the western direction, away from the Sugar Rush Speedway as Plankton screamed, trying to hold on for his dear life.

Today just wasn't his day.


	2. Plankton Meets Candlehead

Sheldon J. Plankton really doesn't have it easy. He's always stepped on with all possibilities back in his home in Bikini Bottom, and he's treated as a joke for nearly all of his life. But somewhere beyond the confinement of Bikini Bottom? He would get himself in more trouble than he asked for, and thus, he would find out...

"Help!" Plankton screamed, trying not to fall off Candlehead's vanilla head as Candlehead ran about throughout Sugar Rush, not knowing what landed on her. Candlehead suddenly bumped into a large strawberry lollipop tree, causing her to fall back down, with Plankton falling off. Candlehead groaned, shaking her head as she saw Plankton, who was trying to get on his stubby two legs.

"Oh my ginger gosh!" Candlehead exclaimed as she slapped her hands on her face, picking up Plankton and looking at him with curiosity. "A gummy was on my hair this whole time!"

Plankton stood on his legs, pointing angrily at Candlehead. "I'm not a gummy, you sugar plump!" He folded his stubby green arms as he snarled, glancing up at Candlehead. "Anyway, who are you, and where am I?"

Candlehead giggled as she hugged Plankton tightly. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Candlehead, and you're in Sugar Rush, my home sweet home!"

Plankton screamed in pain as he struggled to break free from Candlehead's tough grasp. "Please... stop... you're choking me..." Candlehead stopped hugging him, with Plankton wheezing as he widened his eye, nearly out of breath. He shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't do that to me again. Or else."

Candlehead giggled innocently as she blinked several times.

Plankton sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Anyway, I gotta help people all across various universes and stuff. I got punished in the universe I came from, so..." He sighed as he lowered his eye, folding his arms. "Do you have any problems for me to take care of?"

Candlehead stuck out her tongue as she made a raspberry noise. "My tongue tickles every time I do this! It's silly!"

Plankton sighed in annoyance. "You don't seem to be taking this seriously." He moved his hands about slowly, trying to get his point across. "Do... you... need... me... to... solve... any... problems... you... have..."

Candlehead stared blankly at Plankton for several seconds. Plankton slapped his right hand on his eye.

"Are you even listening to me?" Plankton exclaimed, waving his arms frantically. "Hello? Earth to Candlehead!"

Candlehead blinked as she shook her head, glancing down at Plankton. "Huh, whatzit? What are you?"

Plankton took in a deep breath as he rubbed his right arm. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." He cleared his throat. "I am Sheldon J. Plankton."

Candlehead continued looking at Plankton oddly. "Sheldon? You mean, you don a shell?"

"No!" Plankton barked back angrily as he was shaking with rage, pointing at Candlehead with his right hand. "Why are you such a stupid kid?"

Candlehead tilted her head to the right as she murmured. "I have no idea what your words mean, Mr. Plankton."

Plankton widened his eye, being in disbelief at what was occurring before him. "Wait, you're telling me you're oblivious to everything?"

Candlehead nodded in response. "Yeah. I've been programmed like this so that I could be set apart from the other racers. Otherwise, I would just..." She trailed off as she glanced up, to see the flame on her candle. "Oooh, I didn't know I had a candle on my head! The flame is so amazing!"

Plankton got into a fetal position as he whimpered, muttering to himself, "I sincerely hope that the rest of this sugary nightmare isn't as slow as this dork..."


	3. Candlehead Remains Oblivious

Plankton sighed as he was getting tired of being around Candlehead. He shook his head, hoping for a miracle as Candlehead continued blabbing her mouth off.

"And tyhen there was the time when Taffyta farted in one of the races during the arcade hours, it was so embarrassing but funny! And then there was that time when we were going through the sticky Starbust Swamp and got attacked by all those fruity Starburst!" Candlehead exclaimed as she performed vivid body animations.

Plankton yawned as he patted his mouth with his right, stubby green hand, turning to Candlehead. "So, is there anyone in this candy coated nightmare that needs my help, or what?"

Candlehead blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Who are you again?"

Plankton groaned as he slapped his left hand on his face, shaking his head. "Ugh... I didn't ask for this..."

Candlehead blinked, glancing up at her head, gasping as she placed both of her hands on her face, giggling at the slight of her candle. "Golly! The candle on my head is so bright!"

Plankton fell to his stubby green knees, groaning loudly as he had both of his hands on his face, shaking his head in dismay while Candlehead remained innocently oblivious.


	4. Plankton Questions The Land Of Sugar

Plankton was getting tired of Candlehead's oblivious nature, walking away as he headed back towards the Sugar Rush Speedway, noticing the various sugar themed denizens cheering as the sugary racers were all posing. Plankton rubbed his tiny chin as he pondered to himself.

"Hmm... how do I make my presence known in this sugary wasteland..." Plankton muttered to himself, holding his small grayish blaster in his stubby little hands. "I gotta test out my green magic on someone, something..." He sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "And I gotta help out with this place's problems."

Suddenly, King Candy laughed heartily as he popped right out of the ground, tossing candy everywhere. "Ho ho! Have some candy, my fellow folks!" He clapped his hands as he received praise from all the racers. "I'm proud to announce that the arcade is close! Now all of us shall gather coins and participate to see who will be on tomorrow's roster!"

Plankton winced as he overheard King Candy's mumbling about an arcade. "What? The arcade is closed?" He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I literally have no idea what the hell is going on in this place anymore..."

As Plankton continued trying to ponder, Taffyta Muttonfudge stepped on him with her right foot. Plankton screamed in pain, with Taffyta lifting her right foot, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Oh gross, I stepped on another gummy," Taffyta groaned as she rubbed her right foot on the ground, causing Plankton to scream in more agonizing pain. "Oh how annoying these gummies are..."


	5. Taffyta The Burping Jerk

Plankton screamed in pain as Taffyta Muttonfudge continued rubbing her foot on the ground. Eventually, Plankton blew off by the force of the wind, allowing him to pop up back to normal as he gasped, having been traumatized.

"Not again... please..." Plankton muttered as he held his knees, rocking back and forth.

Taffyta placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Plankton oddly. "You know, for a gummy, you are pretty strange."

Plankton stood up, shaking his stubby right fist angrily at Taffyta. "That's because I'm not a gummy at all, you sugar air head!" He folded his arms together as he mumbled angrily. "I came from a completely different universe, and I am of a creature that you don't know of..."

Taffyta yawned as she stretched her arms. "Sounds boring. I'm gonna go polish my kart." She turned her back on Plankton. "It's of higher priority to me."

Plankton started jumping up and down in anger. "Don't you back sash me! I went to college!" Remembering his green substance, he held his cannon as he fired off the green substance at Taffyta, hitting her successfully.

Taffyta stopped moving briefly, turning around as she walked back towards Plankton and grabbing him in her right palm, poking him in the chest. "What did you do to me, you nasty little pincushion?"

Plankton scoffed as he rolled his eye. "Please. I'm too soft to be one."

"What does that mean?" Taffyta asked as she shook Plankton. "Come on, pea boy, tell me what you did right now!"

Plankton screamed as he was violently shook, trying to keep himself from throwing up. "Well, I would tell you if you stop shaking me!"

Suddenly, Taffyta burped loudly in Plankton's face. Taffyta's eyes widened in horror as Plankton gasped, waving his right hand frantically as Taffyta's burp was so rotten it nearly made him cry. Taffyta was about to say something, but she burped loudly again, causing her to drop Plankton as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"You made me gassy! How could you?" Taffyta exclaimed as she followed it with another belch, crying and belching as she ran off towards the northern direction.

Plantkon rubbed the right side of his head as he groaned. "Ugh, is there a gas leak here, or is it just me?" He asked.


	6. This Story Got Delayed More Than Brawl

Plankton sighed as he roamed the sugary lands, spotting a giant white castle in the background towards the eastern direction as he squinted, seeing it better.

"A castle...! Perhaps now is my chance..." Plankton stated as he started running towards it on the pure white pathway leading to it, which wasn't much as he was incredibly tiny.

Three minutes and thirty three seconds later, Plankton gasped as he collapsed on the ground, panting as he lowered his eye, sweating all over as he shook his head.

"Ugh... I'm too exhausted..." Plankton commented as he smacked his head on the pathway. "I'm never going to make it anywhere and get back to Bikini Bottom..."

As Plankton contemplated about his doomed attempts of doing anything, King Candy ran over him in his own personal kart, driving out of the castle. Plankton screamed in pain as he was flattened. King Candy stopped, hearing Plankton's cry of pain.

"What the...?" King Candy stated as he stepped out of his car, looking at the squished Plankton as he picked him up, chuckling cautiously. "What is this strange little gummy I ran over...?"


	7. King Candy Takes Charge

Plankton groaned as he squirmed, feeling parts of his body breaking apart. "I'm not... a gummy...!"

"Not a gummy...?" King Candy stated in curiosity as he looked closely at Plankton. "Then what are you, you strange thing? Ho ho..."

Plankton got up as he held his arms out, shaking his head. "I'm Sheldon J. Plankton, and I am not of this world. I came here to help out with your problems."

King Candy gawked as he dropped Plankton, frantically moving his arms about as he pointed at Plankton. "What? You're not from this game?" King Candy stomped his right foot as he got angered. "No, oh no! We already got a glitch in this game, we don't need anymore!"

"I'm not a glitch, you old fool!" Plankton remarked angrily as he shook his right fist. "I told you, I'm not even from this world!"

"You sure aren't!" King Candy stated as he grabbed Plankton and headed into his kart, driving towards the giant rainbow bridge. "I'm sending you back to the Grand Central Station!"

"Wait! My mission is here!" Plankton shouted back as he tried squirming out of King Candy's right hand. "I'm here because I'm assigned to help you out!"

King Candy stopped his car as he looked at Plankton, eying him suspiciously. "You're here... to help...?"

Plankton nodded his head as he held his hands together. King Candy murmured as he continued inspecting Plankton, not sure of what to make of the situation.


	8. I Got A Proposition For You

King Candy continued staring down at Plankton. "So, how will you help me out?"

Plankton shrugged as he folded his stubby green arms. "Of course I can help you out. I just need to know how I can be a help to you."

King Candy rubbed the back of his head with his right head as he chuckled. "Ho ho, well, there is this annoying glitch..."

"Glitch, eh?" Plankton commented as he rubbed his hands together. "I know about glitches. There annoying and get in the way. It always happens to Karen."

King Candy blinked as he glanced oddly at Plankton again. "Karen? Who's she?"

Plankton sighed as he closed his eye, shaking his head. "This is going on longer than I anticipated."


	9. He Didn't Ask For This

"So anyway, enough dragging down the story." Plankton pinpointed as he rolled his left hand. "Do you need my help, or not?"

King Candy continued being confused as he rubbed the top of his bald head, tilting his crown a bit back. "I have no idea what you're blabbering about. Karen? Story?" He raised his arms in the air as he screamed. "This is a racing game for crying out loud!"

Plankton narrowed his eye as he shook his head, dropping his arms. "Look, just tell me what I need to do to help out so I can get out of here, it's not a hard concept!"

King Candy thought for a moment as he snapped his fingers, smiling as he chuckled, tapping his fingertips together. "Oh, I know what you can do..."

Later, Plankton was in King Candy's palace, _scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule_ as he grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Damn, I can't believe this. I offer to help him in anyway I can, and this is how I'm treated." Plankton growled to himself as he sighed. "Oh well, at least I'm not being stepped on."

As soon as he said that, Sour Bill accidentally stepped on Plankton, causing Plankton to scream in pain as Sour Bill looked down, seeing a flattened Plankton under his left foot.


	10. Too Sour To Bill

Plankton screamed as Sour Bill pulled him off his foot, with Plankton grumbling as Sour Bill stared at him.

"Oh, I apologize." Sour Bill remarked in a monotonic voice, being quite sour. "I didn't mean to step on such a fellow green creature."

Plankton popped himself back to normal as he stood in front of Sour Bill, folding his stubby green arms together as he grumbled. "Yeah, I can see why. For one, you can't even see me!"

Sour Bill rubbed his chin with his right floating hand. "Well, what can you do? Sometimes I get a bit, well, clumsy." He shrugged meekly.

Plankton sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face as he sat down. "You ever feel like sometimes you were a mistake, and you weren't meant to exist at all?"

"That's every day of my dull, soulless life." Sour Bill remarked on a sour note as he looked down on Plankton.

Plankton and Sour Bill both sighed in unison as they wondered whether it was worth continuing to live or not.


	11. Candy Aircraft

"Well, I'm tired of being depressed." Plankton stated as he shook his stubby green arms, leaving the castle. "I'm going to go help those in need, whether I like it or not!"

Sour Bill watched Plankton leave, noting how slow it took the small organism as he was so puny. Sour Bill rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked around, before glancing back down at Plankton.

"You want me to make you a candy crafted air carrier that you can ride?" Sour Bill asked in a monotone voice.

Plankton sighed as he sat down, lowering his eye as he looked up at Sour Bill. "Well, I'm not really going to go anyway on foot around here. I might as well take whatever vehicle this place can muster."

Several minutes later, Plankton was flying off towards the Sugar Rush Speedway in his new rainbow colored candy airplane, with Plankton laughing as he felt the gentle spring breeze in his face as he was high above the sugary land below.


End file.
